


Getting along in the family

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Gen, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: It is best to not stress first meetings when babies and pets are involved
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath, Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien)
Kudos: 14





	Getting along in the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArlenianChronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenianChronicles/gifts).



It felt strange for Nimloth to return home from the hospital, with her twin boys carried in one baby carrier each as Dior took their packing. 

“I am a little worried about how Ancalagon will react to them.”

Dior did not blame his wife. They had done a lot to try and make black feline be warned of the future changes in the family as soon as Nimloth's pregnancy had been confirmed. 

“We let him become part of the working team when we made the nursery ready, I let him sniff on the blankets that the boys used during the first days after birth and they are both wearing the pairs of baby socks that I petted him with. He will recognize both theirs and his own scent.”

Picking up the house key from a pocket, he opened the door for her. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Ancalagon entered through the cat door in the back of the house not long after that the family had come home.

“Mew, mew!” 

“Hello there, Anca. Yes, I am back home again,” Nimloth greeted the cat. As the twins had been sleeping, she had taken the chance to change into some of her fresh maternity clothes that held her scent after that Dior had laid them on the side of the bed where she usually slept, helped by that the bedding had not been changed yet for washing. 

“Anca, come over here, there are two little ones we want you to meet,” Dior said gently, bidding the cat to come over to him by offering a treat. So far, Eluréd and Elurín showed themselves again being calm babies despite the long car travel, sleeping so peacefully in their babycarries that the parents did not have the heart to move them over to the two cots inside the nursery. 

Understandable, Ancalagon was a bit on his guard as he slowly came closer to the babycarries. What in the world were those two little beings that his owners had brought home after that Nimloth had been gone for two weeks, for all of that he partly recognized their scents and their own, just as Dior had said, thanks to the baby socks that both twins were still wearing. 

“Good boy, Anca, just sniffer them like that for now...oh, sorry.” 

Elurín had raised a tiny hand, likely from dreaming, and the cat almost jumped in fright. But the soothing voices of Dior and Nimloth seemed to help, along with encouraging pats on the head and then Eluréd made a faint sound from a hiccup that could almost be mistaken for a very young kitten. Ancalagon gave his owners a look that seemed to say: 

_ You brought home two human kittens? Fine with me, if they now are yours. _

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

A few months later there was no strange sight to see the black Maine Coon sleep on the same blanket as the boys or even licking them at times.

“Anca, they have just bathed! You do not need to make them more clean before nap time!” Nimloth scolded gently at seeing him lick Elurín on the head. But the twins showed that they seemed to like their furry roommate in return and Ancalgon had accepted them as well.


End file.
